Nowhere to hide
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: When the walls are all broken theres nowhere to hide, only a dank pit of depression. Sometimes all you need is someone to tell you that its ok. Ray/Kai Friendship fic. Iluvbeyblades b-day fic


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Beyblade in any way. I just own the vast majority of the boys from the show. =D

_Hehehehe (rubs back of neck) so this is just a tad late for my darling daughters birthday, its not like it was in September or anything like that. . ._

_Ok so im like severely late but she knows that this was going to be late. And in my defense I had lotsa work and writers block aswell as a sprinkling of laziness thrown in there. This would have been typed up and proofed and uploaded much sooner but as you know Jelly, my good co-worker Craig passed away three weeks ago from a undiagnosed heart condition and had a heart attack at work and died._

_It has been very hard for me as we were close and talked about everything and nothing on our Friday nights working late together. He was a hard worker and a good friend and I will always miss him. He was probably the only person at work who I could relate to when my depression hit and my moods went haywire. He suffered from Bi-Polar yet still kept going. I will always miss him._

_And now lets get off the sad, melancholy stuff before I start to cry. _

_This is for you and only you my beautiful JellyBean, your birthday ficlet which is only marginally late. Lmao!_

_I love you and will do my best to find my way to wherever you are when I go to the UK next year, of course dragging/or being dragged by my lovely wife, your second mummy._

_So go forth my dear and read your birthday fic that took me 2 ½ months to write. (blows kisses)_

* * *

Ray moaned as Kai licked his way down his chest, stopping only to lap at each nipple until they were hard little buds. His calloused hands massaged the insides of Ray's thighs as he left a trail of wet kisses on the nekos' highly toned and taut 6 's breath came in quick, sharp, short pants as he curled his hands into fists around the sheets underneath him. The teasing anticipation made his entire body tense with need. Every lick, every bite, only made it that much more sharper until he ached with pleasure and his body shook with need.

Kai's hot breath blew lightly on the head of Ray's erection making his toes curl and his back arch. His entire being stilled as his erection swelled and grew thicker.

Kai chuckled huskily as the tip of his tongue came out to deliver a long languid lick to the head of his penis. Ray's breath left his lungs in a great gush of air as he panted and moaned helplessly under Kai's assault. . .

. . . Ray blinked sleepily and looked blearily around the bright kitchen. Sun was streaming in, glinting off the polished tiles and . . . his team mates.

Tyson was pressed up against the back of his chair, leaning over his shoulder grinning wildly, his eyes glinted with amusement.

"G' Morning buddy!" He all but chirped. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes he looked at Tyson wearily, "morning." His eyes looked over his team mates who were all dispersed throughout the room.

Max stood infront of the sink a bowl of cereal in his hands, his gaze had found something immensely interesting on the white tiles that covered the floor. A large, deep red blush covered his cheeks. Kenny looked extremely uncomfortable standing by the door, his eyes nervously moved from object to object around the room not able to stay on one thing for very long. A blush covered his face, neck and the tips of his ears.

Hiro had his back to the room with his head stuck inside the chest freezer, his feet were on their tip toes, it looked as if he was trying to jump into the freezer. Tyson's face was so close to Rays that it was uncomfortable, didn't the kid know anything about personal space? Kai was leaning against the counter a cup of coffee in his hands, a foot from where Max was. . .

He was smirking and looking straight at him. It made his dream suddenly appear at the forefront of his mind, his cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire.

Leaning on his shoulder Tyson had a malicious twinkle in his eyes, "good dream hmn?" Ray narrowed his eyes, shrugging Tyson stepped back casually. "You were making some pretty good happy noises there."

Ray's vision went black for a few seconds before a slight ringing sounded in his ears. He could distantly hear Tyson howling with laughter. Pushing his chair back he fled the room and threw himself up the stairs and into his room closing the door behind him.

He felt something inside him brake. If any of them ever knew exactly how he felt about their captain and his sexual preference, they would never look at him the same. Out would come the crude and cruel jokes about little boys. They would never want to be alone in a room with him for fear that he'd jump them.

They'd shun him just like his village did when it got out. A hollowness settled itself on his chest, a feeling of anxiety and loss settled over him washing him into a dark, dank pit of depression.

Kai had avoided Ray's room and the rest of the team all day. He wanted nothing more than to go and make sure that Ray was ok and it took all of his self restraint to stay away. After what Mariah had told him he knew that Ray wouldn't have wanted company just then. Night had fallen softly by the time he gave in and walked up the stairs and headed towards ray's room.

He needed to know if Ray was going to be ok.

Ray knew the instant that he heard footsteps that Kai was approaching. It wouldn't be anyone else. He wasn't sure whether he was thrilled or horrified. He stood at the open window, wanting, needing to be up on the roof. Kai pushed open the door and leaned almost casually against the door frame.

Ray's breath hitched in the back of his throat. He wondered if Kai was doing it on purpose, looking damn near edible as he lounged against the door frame. The light from the hall spilled around him making him look as if he were glowing. It only added to the appeal he presented.

Kai's normally long white scarf had long been discarded, his light blue button-up shirt hung loosly on his lithe torso, the sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons left undone leaving a tantalizing amount of chest to be gawked at. His plain black sweetpants seemed out of place with the dress shirt, yet he still managed to make it look sexy.

Raising an eyebrow at his long time friend, who had one leg out the window on the small sill and his left hand on the window frame. It looked as if he were to jump, but Kai knew that Ray would not only land on his feet if he dared to jump, but that he like sitting up on the roof.

Smiling and nodding up at the roof Kai stepped further into the room and closed the door silently. By the time he reached the open window Ray had already pulled himself up and onto the roof. As he stepped out onto the small ledge he tried his best not to show the strain it took for him to pull his larger body up onto the roof.

Reaching his hands above his head he gripped the guttering and as always prayed that it wouldn't give way underneath his weight, standing up on his tip toes he braced his arms as he pushed off with his feet and hauled his body upwards using only his arms. Kai's biceps bulged and he broke out in a sweat as his waist reached level with the guttering. Shifting fast, he swung one leg up onto the shingles of the roof and clambered the rest of the way up until he felt as safe as was possible on a sloping roof.

Neither said anything but both knew that it had taken Kai a lot more effort than it had for Ray to pull himself onto the roof. Glancing over Kai saw Ray's gaze was fixed on the ground, it looked a very very long way down. He knew that the neko wasn't thinking of plunging himself off the edge, they wern't high enough for the fall to kill him.

A dark cloud of melancholy hung heavily around the neko making him look pale and drawn. Kai would do anything to lift it.

"Hey," Kai's voice, --although spoken-- softly startled him out of his self pity party, and he had nearly blown up all the balloons too. Dark golden orbs met deep crimson, the colour of dried blood. Ray attemped a smile only to have it come out as a grimace instead. It made Kai's worry intensify so much so that if felt as if his heart was lodged in his larynx.

Turning slightly on the precarious angle that both himself and Ray sat on he faced his friend who looked about to cry any second, and if his track record was anything to go by Kai didn't do well with a crying . . . well anyone.

"I know about what happened with your village." His voice was so soft, just below a whisper that Ray almost didn't hear him.

The moon was full, a new moon if he recalled correctly. Its yellow/silver glow rained down, bathing them in its soft glow. There was no wind, just the velvetly blackness interspersed with millions of tiny stars. Ray sighed heavily.

It didn't really surprise him, nothing ever seemed to stay secret anymore. You couldn't even go to the bathroom without everyone knowing and someone (Tyson) timing just how long you took. He knew that Mariah, bless her interfering heart, would have called Kai to tell him. After all she knew that Kai was one of his closest and dearest friends. But, that still didn't mean that when he next saw her he wasnt going to kill her, no of course he was. Maybe some light torture first perhaps.

"How much do you know about why the village disowned me?" Ray's voice sounded meek and fragile even to his own ears. Kai shook his head even though Ray wasn't looking at him, his gaze was firmly stuck on the koi pond in the middle of the backyard. "Nothing really, aside from the fact that they told you to leave and never come back."

Ray laughed, it was harsh and bitter, full of anger and pain. It echoed hollowly around the two of them. Ray's anger made him bold and rash so that he blurted out the real reason. "So she didn't tell you that my backwards, old-fashioned stone aged clan kicked me out because I'm gay?" Ray's entire being froze as the reality of the words he had just uttered sunk in. For the first time that night Ray's eyes met Kai's as he held his breath waiting for the reaction he knew was coming.

Kai's face gave nothing away but inside his emotions warred. Anger. Guilt. Fear.

Anger -- For the way Ray was treated by his clan.

Guilt – For not having seen this before, and being able to do anything about anyone's prejudice and hate.

Fear – For Ray. For what other people will do, say if they find out.

But admist all the hostile emotions, Pride stood up,

Pride – For Ray having admitted it to him even if it was an accident and only his anger had made the truth emerge. Pride for not conforming to what his village wanted and expected him to be.

Kai placed a claming hand on ray's shoulder, "there loss." His voice was casual, nonchalant as he raised his shoulders in a slight shrug when Ray looked at him confused.

"You don't care?" Ray was shocked, he expected Kai to literally jump off the roof risking broken bones in a effort to get away from the "fag" lest he be "infected" too. He couldn't quite grasp why Kai hadn't run from him.

Kai lay back on the roof his arms under his head, his eyes closed as he took in the tranquility of the night. Smiling he lazily opened one eye. "No, your my friend Ray and I like you for who you are not your sexuality. Thats just part of the package. But if you expect me to sit and talk about hot guys with you, then we'll have a problem."

Smiling for the first time in weeks, Ray imitated Kai and lay back on the roof with his arms under his head. Kai may not be the same way inclined but it helped just knowing that he had one friend -aside from mariah, but she was more of a girlfriend- that didn't really give a damn. He'd just refrain from mentioning all the sexual fantasy that he had and was having about Kai.

* * *

_Well my darling daughter I hope you liked it. I had planned it to have some steamy liplock action in there at the end but Kai decided that he and Ray were just friends. . . Ohwell theres always a nice steamy xmas fic where I can force them together (evil glint)._

_And once again so sorry for the lateness._

_Luv you so much sweetie and thanks for being there for me while I was going through loosing another co-worker._

_Luv mummy-turkey_


End file.
